Si tout avait été différent
by MeilingMaxwell
Summary: liser pour voir le résumé et si vous liser please de le faire jusqu'a la fin car il y une annonce donc aller voire s'il vous plait.....


Si tout avait été différent.  
  
« Si les colonies n'avaient jamais été conçut, que les pilotes de gundam soient nés sur terre comme des personnes normales.nous sommes en 195 de la création de la première armure mobile.OZ n'a pas de pouvoir. »  
  
1)Qui sont-ils à présent ?  
  
« Hn ouai salut, je m'appel Heero, j'ai 15 ans. J'étudie au lycée de Toho au Japon. Mon père est le garde du corps de notre dirigeant. Ma mère, elle est morte quand j'étais petit mais mon père essaye de préservé son souvenir et parle souvent d'elle. Je suis passionné d'informatique [ c'est bizarre !!!] et j'aime passer mon temps sur des terrains d'aviations. Plus tard j'aimerais devenir pilote d'armure mobile dans l'armée, c'est un rêve.Mes amis j'en ai pas pour cause je n'en pas besoin.une petite amie ? Es-ce indispensable ? Parfois je me dis que ma vie pourrait être différente mais celle la me plait.de toute façon rien y changera.Ce que je pense des armures mobiles ? Je vous ai dis, je veux en piloter. »  
  
« Hello, je m'appel Duo, j'ai 15 ans. Je vits à Los Angeles avec ma mère. Elle est institutrice et bénévole dans une église, celle du père Maxwell, c'est un chic vieux celui là ! Mon père, il est mort lors de la guerre de 185, il a été touché par un projectile.je suis sur que je ferais pas ce métier.moi je veux être comique.mais quoi c'est un super métier. y a pas de quoi rire je vous vois. ! J'étudie dans un super lycée et je fais parti du club théâtre et du club combat. Le club combat, c'est un club où on élabore des techniques de combats, des techniques d'attaques.on dirait pas mais c'est super. ! J'ai pleins de potes, et y a pleins de filles qui tourne autour de moi mais sa m'intéresse pas.je vais vous dire.je suis plutôt branché mec vous comprenez. ! Ma vie ? Elle me plait bien, tout me va !.Les armures mobiles ? Pffff pourquoi me parler de ça, pas besoin de ça pour me défendre. »  
  
« Salam, je m'appel Quatre, j'ai 15 ans. Je vits en Arabie avec ma famille, c'est à dire mon père, mes mères et mes s?ursj'en ai 29 et je les aime toutes. Mon père c'est un homme très riche ben pour moi l'argent veux rien dire, je sais qu'à sa mort j'hériterais de tout mais pour l'instant je n'y pense pas. J'étudie dans un lycée à Alger en Algérie. Moi je prône la paix, ma famille et moi sommes pacifistes. Plus tard ? J'aimerais être violoniste ce qui n'est pas du goût de mon paternel.j'ai plein d'amis, on me dit que c'est ma gentillesse qui fait que j'en plein.une petite amie ? Je pense que dans sa vie il faut pas être intéressé que par une fille, elle en vaille tout la peine, la peine d'être aimer.mais de toute façon je ne pense pas à ça j'ai bien assez de mes s?urs.Ma vie ? Je l'adore, j'ai tout ce que je souhaite.Les armures mobiles ? Des engins de guerre comme les autres si ce n'est plus destructeurs. »  
  
« Bonjour, je m'appel Trowa, et j'ai 15 ans. Je vits en Europe.dans toute l'Europe. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais petit, c'est pour ça que ma s?ur Catherine et moi sommes entrer dans un cirque.Je n'étudie dans aucun lycée.le cirque est mon école et puis il y a toujours les livres.mais j'ai quand même fait ma primaire dans une école normale. Je suis clown dans le cirque.sinon quoi vous dire.Mes amis ? A part le cirque je n'ai pas d'amis spéciaux.Une copine ? Pas besoin.je suis bien seul.Ma vie ? Elle est cool même si je préférais que mes parents soit en vie.Les armures mobiles ? Je m'y intéresse pas. »  
  
« Salut, je m'appel Wufei, j'étudie dans un lycée en Chine. Je vie à Hong Kong avec ma famille. Je pratique les arts martiaux depuis mon plus jeune age.j'aime les combats et les sports de corps à corps.Mon rêve ? J'ai pas de rêve, je prends la vie comme elle arrive et fais avec.je suis près à relevé tout les défis qu'elle m'imposera.Mes amis ? J'en ai pas besoin, je suis bien comme ça !.Une petite amie ? Je suis déjà marié avec quelqu'un, une fille que je n'ai pas choisi, un mariage arrangé quoi.Ma vie ? Je m'en plein pas, qui pourrait la changer de toute façon.Ce que je pense de leurs armures mobiles ? Inutiles, j'en pense rien, je suis né , elles étaient déjà là. »  
  
« (avec une voix de conne) Bonjour, je m'appelle Réléna et j'ai 15 ans. Je vis avec mon frère Miliardo dans le Royaume de Sanks. Nos parents sont morts quand on était petit. Je.(ta gueule)..Quoi ?..(ta gueule, on veut pas connaître ta vie donc sa suffit).mais euh. »  
  
2) Une rencontre particulière  
  
« Yes, yes !!! AH salut je vous avais pas vu.vous savez pourquoi je suis super content et excité comme une puce.hein.hein vous savez. ! Ben avec les cours on part au Japon c'est cool. ! Dans une semaine à peine.On va à Toho je crois.en faite on va participer à un projet le club de combat et moi.on va faire un projet avec le club informatique du lycée de Toho.cool !!!...  
  
J'ai plus d'imagination déjà la c'est limite c'est pour ça que je mets un blanc, j'aimerais que vous tous vous coécriviez l'histoire avec moi.envoyer moi des suites avec votre nom comme ça on aura fait une fics à plusieurs .si ça vous dit écrivez moi ou laissez une review.@+ les fanfictioneur.. 


End file.
